


Jumping Through Hoops

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, School Festivals, Tsukishima in a maid costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Lev tags along with Kuroo to Karasuno's cultural festival and Hinata makes a surprisingly decent lion.





	Jumping Through Hoops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Clue bonus round. Prompt was "Hinata in the circus with a huge lion costume."
> 
> this is ridiculous, I'm sorry.

It wasn't out of character for Kenma to refuse to go along with Kuroo to Karasuno's cultural festival, even though it would have meant hanging out with Hinata, but Lev didn't mind being Kuroo's plus one for the day. A field trip sounded like a good way to kill a Saturday, and he liked the train anyway.

Things became a little more clear when they made it to the first years' hallway and found out that Tsukishima's class was apparently doing a maid cafe, and Tsukishima was their incredibly grumpy greeter at the door.

"I'm going on break," Tsukishima snapped to Yamaguchi as soon as he caught sight of Kuroo.

"Perfect," Kuroo grinned, undeterred. "Lev, I'll text you in a bit, yeah?"

"Uh-huh," Lev said, exchanging a knowing eyebrow waggled with Yamaguchi.

"Hinata's class is just down there?" Yamaguchi pointed down the hall. "I hear they're doing a circus and it's pretty good."

Sure enough, Hinata's class was doing a makeshift circus, a couple of guys in clown outfits doing gags when Lev wandered in. It wasn't hard to spot Hinata, in the corner having a whispered argument with Kageyama. Hinata was wearing some kind of footy lion costume, and Kageyama was apparently supposed to be the lion tamer, not that that seemed to be going particularly well.

"Lev?" Hinata broke off arguing when he spotted Lev, then grinned and waved wildly. "HI, LEV! What are you doing here? You're just in time for our act!"

The chair and the fake whip were a little over the top, but Kageyama got Hinata to jump through a hula hoop in the end. Flush with success, Hinata dragged Lev out to find some food during his own break. They ended up sharing yakisoba and takoyaki, Hinata offering to show Lev their gym and club room when Kageyama deserted them to find his favorite vending machine.

"Not bad," Lev said when they were standing in the club room's door way. "And you make a surprisingly decent lion, for a crow."

He reached over to tug on the lion's mane, but Hinata chose that exact moment to finally yank his hood down, and Lev's hand landed in Hinata's hair instead. There was an awkward pause were they stared at each other, but Lev didn't move his hand, the tufts of Hinata's hair sticking out every which way, warm and soft under his palm.

Hinata grinned, and it reminded Lev of the grin Kuroo had given Tsukki, keen and full of trouble. He butted his head up into Lev's hand. "Wanna hear me purr?"


End file.
